Bonds Of The Heart
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary: Dr. Blight and Linka get trapped together in cave during a thunderstorm, with one of them injured will they be able to survive the long, horrible night ahead of them? Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Bonds Of The Heart**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Captain Planet**

**Cast**

**Linka**

**Dr. Barbara "Babs" Blight**

**Summary: **_Dr. Blight and Linka get trapped together in cave during a thunderstorm, with one of them injured will they be able to survive the long, horrible night ahead of them? Femslash_

_Blight/Linka_

_Hurt/Comfort_

_Romance_

_Rating - M_

Chapter 1: Actions & Concequences

Linka and her fellow Planeteers are in Africa battling Doctor Blight, who is running a poaching ring, Linka chases after Dr. Blight as she attempts to flee into a cave. Ma-Ti and the others free the lions, elephants, and rihnos that Blight was about to slaughter. Wheeler is worried about Linka, who hadn't returned yet.

"You guys think Linka is ok? I-I mean she hasn't come back with Blight yet."

"Do not worry Wheeler, Linka will be all right." Kwame reasurred him.

"I hope you're right, Kwame." Wheeler said, not sounding convinced.

Linka entered the cave looking for Dr. Blight, she didn't care for caves, but she couldn't let Dr. Blight get away.

"Hello? Doctor Blight, where are you?" Linka called out. "L-Linka?" Blight's raspy voice called out from close by. Linka used her flashlight and found her quarry, Blight's face was covered in blood and her left leg was pinned under a boulder. Despite herself Linka rushed to the Eco-Villan's aid, Linka lifted the boulder up just enough so that Blight could free her trapped leg.

Linka sat down next to Blight and pulled out her first aid kit and started treating Blight's injuries.

While Linka is wrapping Blight's leg Blight stares at the Russian blonde strangely.

_'Why is she helping me? We're enemies. I-I don't understand why Linka is doing this.' _

"There, that should hold up until I can get you out of here and into a hospital." Linka said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"You could've left me in here to die alone, why didn't you?" Blight asked.

"If I did that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself and I also would not be worthy to call myself a Planeteer." Linka said proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Do you think that you can move, Doctor Blight?" Linka asked gently. "I think so, Linka." Blight replied.

Linka helped Blight to her feet, then the older blonde leaned against Linka for support.

"Now, let us get out of here." Linka said. Dr. Blight was still perplexed at the younger blonde, Linka and Blight slowly made their way towards the cave's entrance when a strike of lighting came down from the sky and hit the top of the cave's entrance which in turn knocked several boulders down in front of the entrance of the cave sealing them in.

"LINKA!" Wheeler screamed, Kwame and Ma-Ti grabbed Wheeler and held him back as best they could.

"Do not worry Wheeler, we will get them out of there." Kwame said, "Forget Blight, I just want to get Linka out of that cave and away from that Eco-Villan in there!" Wheeler shouted. "I will see if I can find them with my ring," Ma-Ti said.

"Heart." Ma-Ti closed his eyes and concentrated on finding Linka and Blight, he found them deeper in the cave sitting huddled together, Linka has her arms around Blight protectively.

"I found them, they're about 200 meters away from the entrance, Blight has been injured and Linka is holding her."

"What, why doesn't she just ditch Blight and get outta there?" Wheeler asked.

"Would Gaia want Linka to leave Dr. Blight alone to her devices?" Ma-Ti asked, then Gi came up next to Kwame.

"Would _you _want to be left alone to die in a cave?" Gi snapped, just then Gaia appeared before the four Planeteers.

"Wheeler, the others are right, all life is precious, even a villan's. Dr. Blight has been a tough enemy of ours in the past, but I would never think of harming or killing her." Wheeler dropped his head in shame.

"Go back to the lodge where you all are staying until the storm lets up, I will keep an eye on Linka and Dr. Blight." Gaia said.

Wheeler reluctantly agreed and got in the GeoCruiser and flew back to the lodge with the others.

Linka looked down at Dr. Blight and could tell that the older blonde was in a bad way, Linka placed a hand on Blight's forehead and found that she was warm to the touch.

'_Uh-oh, fever is setting in, if I do not get Blight out of here soon she could die and it would be my fault.' _

"Oh, I do not know what to do, it is become hopeless." Linka said as she started to cry.

"Linka, it's Gaia, I know things are looking bleak right now but Dr. Blight needs you because she can't protect herself right now. I need you to be strong for her and for your self." Gaia said, Linka looed at Dr. Blight and decided that no matter what she would get her out safely, even at the cost of her own life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dr. Blight opened her eyes and found herself in Linka's arms, the older woman was gradually getting used to the feel of being in Linka's arms. "L-Linka, can I ask you something?" "Da, what is it, Dr. Blight?" "Why are you doing this, why risk your life to save someone whose tried to kill you seversl times?" "Doctor Blight, you may be a villan but your safety is important to me and I will not let you die in here." Linka said with conviction, Linka's words moved Blight, she even shed a few tears. Could Linka actually care about her?

"Thank you, Linka." Blight said. "Um Dr. Blight, I am...curious, do you have a first name?"

"You...want to know my first name?" Blight asked in amazement. "Da, please tell me." Linka said with a warm smile that made Blight melt.

"I-it's Barbara." Dr. Blight said with a faint blush. "It's a beautiful name, Barbara." Linka replied.

"Th-thank you, Linka." Linka nodded before she patted her lap.

"No more talking, you need to rest." Linka said with a playful sterness that surprised Barbara, who only smiled back at Linka and laid her head down in Linka's lap. As Barbara shut her eyes she felt Linka gently stroking her hair and sang a Russian lullaby to Barbara, Barbara sighed and finally closed her eyes content and happy for the first time in a long time.

The next morning Barbara and Linka woke up and trekked deeper into the cave, Linka kept Barbara behind her just in case they were attacked by anything that might be in the cave.

"Linka?" Barbara asked. "Yes?" "Do you love Wheeler?" Linka raised an eyebrow at Barbara's question. She and Wheeler could never really define their relationship, however brief it was. "To be honest with you Barbara I thought we were in love, but lately I have been having fantasies about Gi and Gaia, I'm afraid to be alone with them." Linka said.

Linka's confession peaked Barbara's interest, she herself had at one time battled with her sexuality when she was in high school, until she met Stefanie Keith, a cheerleader in her Biology class who liked her. One day after school while Barbara was in the locker room changing after gym class Stefanie snuck into the girls' locker room and had sex with Barbara, which opened up a whole new world of possibilities for Barbara, she smiled when she thought about Stefanie.

"Have you told Gaia or Gi how you feel?" Barbara asked.

"Nyet, I do not wish to lose their friendship and respect." Linka replied.

"Oh Linka, if I were them I would never treat you any different, you'd still be my friend." Barbara said.

"Barbara." Linka said in a whisper, just then- a large black bear appeared in front of the two women, Linka knew that she had to protect Barbara. The large black bear stood up and its back legs, now towering over Linka and Barbara.

Linka stepped in front of Barbara. "Stay behind me, Barbara." Linka whispered. "Be careful, Linka." Barbara said, clearly worried not for her own safety, but for Linka's. The bear swiped at Linka and Barbara with one massive paw, Linka turned and shoved Barbara out of the way and took the blow in the back.

"AHHHHH!" Linka screamed as the scent of blood filled the air, Barbara was horrified to see Linka, the girl who had done so much to ensure her survival in all of this is now lying on the ground in a growing pool of blood.

"LINKA!" Barbara yelled, which startled the bear enough to make it retreat. Barbara ran to Linka's side and knelt down beside her. She cradled Linka in her arms tightly.

"No no...no, oh God please no, don't leave me Linka, I...I need you. I love you." Barbara sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Barbara frantically went through the first aid kit that they still had, she cleaned Linka's wounds with gauze before wrapping the remaining bandages around Linka, then she pulled Linka close to her and began rocking back and forth with Linka in her arms.

"I'm sorry Linka, I'm so sorry." Barbara said through her tears.

Linka slowly opened her eyes and saw Barbara looking down at her tears rolling down her face.

"You're all right, oh thank heavens, I thought I had lost you." Barbara said before she leaned in and kissed Linka lightly on the lips, Linka could only stare at Barbara when she pulled back from the kiss.

"LInka... I-I'm sorr-." Barbara began, but Linka cut her off by pulling Blight against her body and kissing her deeply.

"Don't ever apologize for kissing me, Barbara." Linka whispered. Barbara nodded, just then a nearby wall exploded and Kwame, Gi, Ma-Ti, and Wheeler were standing there looking at Barbara and Linka.

"Linka, you're ok!" Gi squealed as she hurried over to the blonde, the Asian Planeteer jumped back when she felt Linka's back.

"Oh God, wh-what happened to you, Linka, did Blight-?" "Nyet Gi, a bear attacked us and I had to keep Barbara safe." Linka said.

"She pushed me out of the way, Planeteers, I'm sorry about this-" Blight said, Wheeler walks up to Blight and punches her in the face hard, drawing blood from her nose. This infuriates Linka, who lets go of Gi and rushes to Barbara's side.

"Are you insane Wheeler, why did you just hit Barbara?!" "We're leaving Linka, and _she's _not coming with us." Wheeler growled.

"Yes, Barbara is, I refuse to leave her here to die alone!" Linka screamed, then she looked at Gi, Kwame, and Ma-Ti, her eyes pleading for help.

"Wheeler, we cannot leave anyone behind... even a villan like Dr. Blight-." Kwame said, before Linka cut him off.

"Her name is Barbara!" Kwame cleared his throat. "I mean Barbara, she is coming with us."

"Fine." Wheeler grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Linka and Barbara were taken to the nearest hospital by the other Planeteers, Barbara was treated and released but Linka's injuries were drastically worse and required surgery. Head Surgeon Doctor Jeannine Rodgers came out into the waiting room and addressed Barbara and the others. "Ms. Blight, your companion suffered massive internal bleeding and trauma, it was good the two of came in when you did or you both could have easily died in that cave."

Barbara looks at the other Planeteers with genuine gratitude in her eyes, but says nothing. She then turns back to Dr. Rodgers.

"When will Linka be out of surgery?" "Sometime within the hour, you all can see her then." she said before walking away from the group.

"Well Blight, I hope that you're proud of yourself, you said you wanted to get rid of us and now look at what's happening. Linka nearly died because of you." Wheeler said harshly, Barbara looked at Wheeler with tears in her eyes and clenched her left fist tightly.

"That should be me in there, but thanks to Linka it wasn't. I was already injuried and running a pretty high fever before the bear attack. I had no idea that Linka would do what she did, Linka is smart, courageous, and compassionate. She does belong with the rest of you protecting the planet. Not with someone like me." "Uh Barbara, would you mind telling us what went on in that cave before the attack?" Gi asked gently.

"Sure Gi, I'd be more than happy to." Barbara replies.

Barbara lays out everything that she and Linka talked about while they were together, the older blonde saw Wheeler tense up when she talked about kissing Linka and then declaring her love to the Russian girl right after the attack.

An hour later Dr, Rodgers returned to the waiting room, she was wearing a neutral expression that worried Barbara.

"Well Ms. Blight, the surgery was a success, your young friend is in the recovery room resting, she has asked for you and for a young lady named Gi." the doctor said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gi and Barbara follow the doctor into the recovery room, where they find Linka lying in a bed sipping a glass of orange juice, she looked up and smiled warmly at Gi and Barbara.

"I'm glad that you are all right, Barbara." Linka said, "Linka, I am so sorry that you got hurt because of me."

"Barbara, do not blame yourself, I had to keep you safe." Linka said. "Linka, only one person blames Barbara for what happened to you." Gi said, "Wheeler?" Gi nods. "Maybe I should...leave." Barbara said as she dropped her gaze.

"Um Gi, could you give us some privacy, please?" Linka asked her best friend.

Gi nodded and walked out of the room.

"You're going to leave, even after you said that you needed me... that you loved me, Barbara?" Linka said as she began to tear up.

Seeing this broke Barbara's heart, she walked over to Linka's bed and grasped her right hand and squeezed it gently.

"I do love you, Linka. I-I just don't want to drive a wedge between you and the others."

"Barbara." "I'm sorry, Linka." Barbara turned and left the room and Linka in tears.


End file.
